1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystallographically-oriented ceramic. Specifically, the invention relates to a crystallographically-oriented ceramic used for a piezoelectric/electrostrictive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a crystallographically-oriented ceramic which has been proposed to date, a mixture of a first anisotropically shaped powder having lattice matching with a specific crystal plane of a first perovskite-type alkali-pentavalent metal oxide compound and a first reaction material capable of reacting with the first anisotropically shaped powder to form a first perovskite-type alkali-pentavalent metal oxide compound is shaped such that the first anisotropically shaped powder is oriented, and orientation is further enhanced by firing, thereby enhancing piezoelectric properties (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-12373).
In the crystallographically-oriented ceramic described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-12373, piezoelectric properties are enhanced by enhancing orientation. It is assumed that, in order to enhance the piezoelectric properties, the crystallographically-oriented ceramic formed from the first anisotropically shaped powder and the first reaction material is produced so as to have a more uniform composition. As described above, in the crystallographically-oriented ceramic described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-12373, in order to enhance the piezoelectric/electrostrictive properties, crystals are oriented, and furthermore the compositional ratio is appropriately set in a more uniform state. However, this is still not sufficient. Further enhancements in piezoelectric/electrostrictive properties are desired.